SEE YOU AGAIN
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: ¿Porque Thomas no podía seguir adelante? ¿Porque no podía olvidar a Newt? Sus amigos se habían muertos y era solo la ausencia de Newt la que no lo dejaba vivir y el solo se hacía una pregunta ¿porque?


**ESTO ES COMPLETAMENTE DE MI IMAGINACION Y SOBRE TODO DE MI AMOR A NEWTMAS, LASTIMA QUE JAMES PUSIERA A TERESA Y A BRENDA PARA THOMAS PERO NI MODO ¬¬ ESPERO LES AGRADE :3 ESTO ES LO QUE A MI ME HUBIERA GUSTADO DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE NEWT *mas bien hubiera querido que no se muriera pero ya que***

* * *

 **I SEE YOU AGAIN**

 _Matame..._

 _Si alguna vez fuiste mi amigo, matame_

 _por favor, tommy, por favor_

Thomas se despertó de golpe, completamente sudado y agitado después de recordar, de soñar con lo que podría decir, fue el peor momento de su vida. El momento en que Newt le pidió que lo matará.

El momento en que lo había matado.

Ya había pasado casi un año y todavía no podían parar las pesadillas, los recuerdos, la tristeza, las lágrimas cada vez que volteaba a ver a los sobrevivientes y no verlo entre ellos. El realmente creía que estaría ahí, siempre lo creyó y sin embargo, ya no estaba.

\- por fin dejaste de gritar - escuchó la voz de Brenda, quien se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿gritaba?

\- no dejabas de gritar el nombre de Newt ni de pedirle perdón... como casi todos los días - le dijo con una mirada triste, Thomas suponía que por lastima, la verdad, no le importaba, se sentía realmente desolado desde ese día, desde aquel momento en que Newt se había ido.

Thomas se sentía confundido, las muertes de chuck, Teresa y todos los demás le habían dolido, demasiado pero por alguna razón la de Newt era la única que lo atormentaba cada noche y sobretodo, era la ausencia que mas le dolia. No había un solo momento en que no pensara en él, aún guardaba la esperanza de un día despertar y estuviera en el Area con Newt despertandolo con algún tipo de trabajo nuevo o con una broma.

Con una sonrisa. De esas que lo hacían creer que todo estaría bien de nuevo.

\- lo extrañas mucho ¿cierto?

\- es gracioso, murieron tantos... y al que mas extraño es a él ¿que problema hay conmigo?

Brenda sonrió nostalgica - creo que es algo que tu mismo debes responder, no lo conociste mas tiempo de lo que conociste a los demás sin embargo... es como si no te resignaras a vivir sin él ¿tu porque crees que sea? - le pregunto como si la respuesta fuera de lo mas fácil.

\- quizá porque lo mate, quizá sea por eso - respondió Thomas al no encontrar otra respuesta.

\- si, claro... seguro es eso - respondió ella rodando los ojos.

\- no lo entiendo, si tu sabes la respuesta ¿porque no me la dices? - le preguntó exasperado por la actitud de la chica, esta lo miro fijamente por unos segundos y después se levanto.

\- ¿porque te duele? ¿porque no simplemente sigues adelante? sabes que no había otro remedio para él, sabes que el quería eso, el te lo rogó... ¿porque no puedes superarlo?

\- ¿que clase de...?

\- CONTESTA! ¿porque no puedes dejar de pensar en el? ¿porque no puedes resignarte a que no esta? ¿porque...?

\- PORQUE LO QUIERO! LO QUIERO MALDITA SEA! EL MERECÍA ESTAR AQUÍ, ES DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ! EL DEBERÍA ESTAR VIVO Y YO NO! EL... EL... oh dios... - exclamó soltándose a llorar.

Brenda dejo salir un suspiro - creo que necesitas tiempo a solas... al menos ya sabes la respuesta - dijo antes de irse, dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Thomas se encontraba confundido, el lo sabía, que desde el momento que conoció a Newt había existido un lazo extraño, demasiado rápido y al mismo tiempo demasiado fuerte, con Minho tuvo que pasar tiempo, y sobre todo, tuvieron que estar a punto de morir en el laberinto para crear ese lazo, con Chuck tuvo que pasar un poco de tiempo, con Teresa había sido una historia diferente, a ella la conocía desde mucho tiempo antes... pero con Newt era como si simplemente hubiera estado destinado a ser.

\- así que eso era ¿eh, Newt? siempre me pregunté porque me pediste a mi que te matara, y no a Minho... o a alguien mas que conocieras de mas tiempo, o incluso, tu mismo ¿porque? ¿tu sentías lo mismo? ¿este lazo? ¿este sentiemiento? lamentablemente no te lo puedo preguntar porque ya no estas... y porque no se cual sería tu respuesta, me da miedo saberla... no sabes lo solo y frío que se ha vuelto el mundo para mi desde que te fuiste, mas de lo que ya era claro

Thomas hablaba al cielo, imaginando que quizá Newt lo estaba mirando y escuchando, mas de una vez Thomas había pensado en quitarse la vida, seguirlos, a Newt y a todos los demás pero sabía que probablemente eso sería una falta de respeto hacía ellos.

\- siempre me llamaste Tommy, erás el único que lo hacía... parecía algo especial, ¿lo era? diablos... como quisiera hablar contigo en estos momentos, ha sido un largo día sin ti Newt, este y todos los días son así desde que no estas, han pasado tantas cosas y estoy seguro de que pasaran mas, buenas y malas pero tu ya no estarás aquí para vivirlas conmigo... te necesito ¿sabes? siempre lo haré, solo espero que desde aquel lugar donde estas me puedas dar fuerzas para seguir, hay veces que siento que no puedo, Minho también te extraña aunque no lo diga, por algo sigue enojado conmigo ¿no crees?

Lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas, ya se había acostumbrado a llorar, ya ni siquiera le importaba que alguien lo viera, no ocultaría su dolor.

\- te extraño y siempre te extrañaré, ahora es un poco mas fácil comprender todo, ahora se que fuiste mas que un amigo para mi, me encantaría que tuvieramos la oportunidad de conocernos otra vez, en la otra vida si es que existe y poder decirtelo todo... - dijo limpiandose una última lágrima.

\- bueno, supongo que podré contártelo todo cuando te vuelva a ver

* * *

 _ **Bueno, esto para mi fue lo que hubiera deseado que pasara xD es inevitable, me enamoré de esta pareja**_

 _ **aunque decidí respetar el hecho de que nunca se viera algo más aunque probablemente estare**_

 _ **subiendo algun shot o historia donde si sean completamente una pareja**_

 _ **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
